me and you
by baby hosey
Summary: i wrote chapter 4 first then worked around it... the two women try to deal with their inner feelings for each other but to what end... some smut, of course, enjoy please r and r
1. Chapter 1

You and me?

Ch1

What had come over the straight laced Dana Scullly? She'd locked out her other urges many years ago, and had a 'normal' life, dating and even sleeping with a couple of guys, one of course being Mulder but hey that's how life goes, then suddenly she's pregnant and scared... She promised herself it was just hormones and a lack of attraction to the only guys around her, being Skinner and Doggett, but it didn't go away. Being locked away in a cabin in the middle of no where didn't help her situation. Then with Mulder leaving her holding his baby didn't help at all, she was falling hard and fast, she was scared, she'd never felt such an attraction before but she had to keep it at bay, she couldn't act on it? Could she? Would Monica freak if she tried or would she respond? So much flooded her mind sat opposite her in the small basement office. Every night when she was home alone her mind would flood with scenes of them together in many different ways, usually very erotic and she would be so aroused but she knew it would only ever be a dream, no one could make you feel that aroused and satisfied, could they?

Monica sat looking over at her very attractive, stunningly beautiful colleague, god how she had fallen? Hard and fast, she'd had silly little crushes and kisses with girls before but that was back in college, she was now a woman so very much in love, its scared her but she could never act on it, Dana was a straight laced professional, she couldn't be gay or even bi, she'd had her colleagues baby and was a great mum, she couldn't want a woman. But the way Dana looked at her at times was amazing. She complimented her once, it slipped out, she told Dana she was amazingly beautiful whilst hiding out in a small shack in the middle of no where, she then delivered her miracle baby, William. Maybe she was mixing up emotions and looks, Dana said she was like her dead sister, maybe Dana just say it as a sisterly love. She could never act on her feelings, she kept them at bay but at times it was hard. She would dream at night of being with Dana, kissing her, touching her, pleasuring her in many ways. She hadn't been with anyone in so long, probably longer ago than Dana but she so wanted to be pleasured, if by Dana life would be complete.  
"Monica" calls Dana, stunned Monica looks up  
"am I still over yours later?" asks Dana  
Monica pauses... Yes they were having a girlie evening while Mrs Scullly looked after William  
"yes if you want to?"  
"of course I do" Dana worried she'd sounded to keen but Monica just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

You and me?

Ch2

Work soon was over for the two women,  
"do ill see you about 7?" smiles Dana  
"yeah 7, see you then"  
Both women part thinking the same thing though neither know that or would reveal it. What do I wear? Do I make an effort or go casual? Can I keep my feelings at bay?  
Soon home Monica sets to getting all the ingredients ready so she can jump a shower, change and start cooking before Dana arrives.  
Dana gets home, greets mum and William, then sets to get ready to go Monica's  
"nice flowers hunny" calls Mrs Scullly  
"yeah, there for Monica, she does so much for me and wills, I thought I'd do something back" such a lie but Mrs Scullly smiles and nods in agreement.  
Soon in the bedroom Dana looks through her clothes and selects her nice tight jeans, a nice blouse she bought on impulse recently and her leather jacket, she thought Monica would approve, either way her approval was good. Clothes sorted so she jumped a shower.  
Out of the shower Monica looks through her clothes wondering what to wear, nice black trousers and a nice tight black shirt, she loved this shirt and she hoped for some sort of approval from Dana. Hair dried and dressed she sets to cooking.  
Danas out of the shower, hair dried and dressed, she steps out  
"you look lovely dear" says Mrs Scullly so sincerely,  
Dana is so glad her mum can't read her thoughts and know why she's made an effort.  
"Thanks mom. now I don't know when ill be home"  
"stop flapping Dana, if you come home do, if you don't you don't, ill wake for the human alarm, go have fun"  
Dana smiles at how good her mum is to her, and walks over to a sticky William  
"bye baby, I love you" she kisses his head, William just gurgles back  
"and mom ill see you later" she smiles and leaves. She's decided to drive so she can't drink and make a fool of herself while drunk.  
At her apartment Monica's got all of dinner ready just needs to go into the oven once Dana arrives. She sits on the sofa waiting, giving herself a harsh talk to. Then comes a knock, she slowly goes to the door and opens it, she's greeted by a bunch of flowers  
"hi Mon, these are for you?" comes Dana's voice from behind the flowers  
"thanks Dana there lovely" she replies  
taking them, she finally sees Dana, and it takes her breath away, she looks stunning, but she can't allow herself to think this, its Dana the straight laced colleague. Dana smiles glad Monica liked the flowers, if only she knew why she really bought them,  
"I got them from that little florist you told me about" Dana says stepping in.

Monica retreats to the kitchen finding a vase for the flowers wondering why she has flowers  
"so what's the occasion? I never get flowers" says Monica quickly retreating "not that I don't appreciate then, cos I do"  
Dana steps into the kitchen, stumped as to what to say  
"no occasion you just do so much for me and will I thought I'd let you know with some flowers"  
Such a lie but Dana was sure it was convincing. Monica tried to not read into it, there jut flowers... She assured herself. She put the flowers in the vase and arranged them  
"there lovely thanks Dana" and she moved towards her,  
Again assuring herself it would be fine to hug her in appreciation. Dana stunned by the notion Monica wanted to hug her, she too moved forward they join at once in a small hug, it feels nice, both enjoy it but soon realise its lasting a bit long, Dana pulls back a little to look at Monica  
"I'm glad you like them"  
Monica looks down at Dana, if it were anyone else she'd of kissed them but its Dana she kept reminding herself. Dana pulls out of the hug as much as she didn't want to; she liked the feel and idea of Monica surrounding her.  
"Right ill put dinner on, drink?" asks Monica  
She's trying to remain cool and her usual self but she can't help but keep looking at Dana.  
"A water will be fine, please" asks Dana, Monica nods.  
Drinks made they go and sit on the sofa, this is a normal part for them, many nights have been spent talking, crying and sleeping on this sofa, Monica just wished it was sleeping together, not even sexually just being together all night.  
Small talk was made then dinner was ready, pasta bake with extra cheese with garlic bread, it wasn't a date so Monica thought it fine. The idea of garlic bread confirmed Dana's idea that this was just a sit down, girlie evening nothing else as she wished. Then for pudding tiramisu, both their favourite's.  
Finished Monica cleared the table and took it all to the kitchen, Dana followed and watching Monica load the dishwasher.  
Watching Monica, Dana felt butterflies in her stomach, she'd felt Monica's eyes on her several times, it didn't feel like it normally did when someone watched her, it felt warm and caring. She so wanted to just test the waters, maybe she should, she then decided she would once sat on the sofa.  
Monica loaded the dishwasher fully aware of her audience watching her; she could tell Dana was thinking, what about? It could have been anything but then this smile came across her face, a new smile Monica hadn't seen before.  
"Shall we go sit down?" announces Dana, surprising Monica  
"ok let's" and follows Dana through.  
Once sat down Dana's scared, unsure what to do or say to test the waters, could she really do it? Was it right to? Probably not, monica noticed the change in dana's mood  
"you ok hun?" she asked  
Gently placing her hand on dana's arm, she'd done this many a time but this felt different, though she didn't know why  
"Monica... I..." she was stumped, she couldn't speak it, she looked at Monica, into her big dark eyes, she felt safe and cared for, but there was something else... Something new, she knew it was a now or never, act now or never act... She edged slightly towards Monica.  
Monica looked at Dana just staring at her, Dana looked different, not her normal self, Dana edged towards her, she was sure she was misreading this; she can't be moving into kiss her.  
Dana edged further forward until she was so close she could feel Monica's breath on her skin. Monica felt the same. Both women closed then rd opened their eyes it was now or never, both started moving forwards towards the other, both knew what was coming, their lips were within millimetres of touching, they closed their eyes then joined lips. Both in sheer shock pulled away  
"I'm sorry" both said at once,  
Monica moved her hand to dana's shoulder, and dana's hand moved to Monica's leg, they just looked at each other, then moved in again, this time it lasted, so much feeling passed between them in this kiss, neither rushed it. Dana pulled out  
"I'm sorry" is all she could say  
"don't be sorry if you meant it" monica assured her  
"then I'm not sorry, I did mean it" she looks away awaiting the rejection  
Stunned Monica leaves her hand where it was,  
"Dana I meant it too"  
Dana looks back around at Monica, looking for the lie, but found none  
"you can't mean it" she says  
"why can't I mean it Dana?"  
"Cos you can't, you're just being nice"  
This hurt Monica to the core, but at least she knew Dana did like her.  
"Dana listen, I do like you and..."  
Dana interrupted  
"you don't, I'm... I'm wrong for this crush and you are just being nice"  
"Dana stop... I like you... A lot actually and I've wanted so much to tell you but feared you'd freak and I'd loose you"  
Monica moves her hand to stroke Dana's arm, trying to soothe her. Dana thinks, its true she is freaking out, it started as a dumb crush, then an obsession, and now its a mess, she kissed her and its not unrequited love anymore, its both ways, Dana didn't bargin for this, what does she do now? She can't see herself with Monica in a relationship? What would mum say? What would everyone say? She couldn't handle this but she so wanted to kiss her again, she wouldn't, she needed to get away. She pulls away from Monica and stands.  
"I've gotta go" Dana announce going for her jacket, Monica stands too  
"Dana stop, its ok" she holds Dana's arms trying to calm her  
"no its not" she says pulling away  
"Dana please don't go like this, talk to me"  
But she's already the door opening it and practically running down the hall. Monica shuts the door and slides down it to the floor, what has she done? She let guard down and let Dana into her secret thoughts, admitting feelings, she was gonna loose the one person she ever loved, for a momentary lapse. She puts her arms on her knees and stroked her lips; moments ago they had been on Dana's lips... She felt something when they kissed, this meant something to Dana, she knew it did and she knew she needed to talk to Dana about it once she calmed down. Monica stood and walked thinking of what to do next.

Dana arrived at the car so quickly, but why was she running? She'd finally done what she'd wanted to do and kissed Monica, the only person she had ever cared for and even loved, it was a simple kiss, she wanted it, she needed it so why was she freaking out? She decided to go home to think then talk to Monica tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

You and me?

Ch3

The journey home seemed to drag but she was glad of it.  
Dana hadn't been gone long but Monica knew to go straight away then wait for Mrs Scullly to leave before she went over. She was scared but her heart was racing, she'd never felt such a feeling before and wasn't going to let it go like this.  
Once home she opened the door to see mom sat on the sofa reading, she turns looking surprised  
"oww hi Dana, I didn't expect you home yet. Are you ok?"  
She just nods "yes"  
Mom gives her a puzzled look  
"you don't look ok, what's wrong?"  
I just kissed my female colleague... Twice and I want to do it again but I'm scared, she couldn't tell her that  
"I'm fine just tired" Mom nods  
"do you want me to stay?" she thinks this over  
"no its fine, ill just go to bed. Thanks for sitting him mom"  
Mrs Scullly stands  
"ok if your sure?"  
"yes thanks mom"  
Mrs Scullly collects her stuff and walks to the door, she turns  
"now Dana if you need me, ok? You call me. Ill coke back"  
Dana smiles "ok mom I will, see you later"  
And Mrs Scullly leaves.  
Outside Monica stood silent waiting for Mrs Scullly to come out, hiding just in case Dana played the 'my god mom my friend kissed me' game. Then the door opens and Mrs Scullly walks out into the dark, gets into her car and drives off, Monica takes a deep breath and walks over.  
Dana stands alone unsure what to do or feel, but thinks a coffee would be a gold idea, she knows she won't sleep so a coffee won't hurt, she walks towards the kitchen when there's a knock at the door, Dana's sure its mom forgetting something, she walks to the door starts to open it  
"what did you..."  
In front of her isn't mom but Monica  
"forget?" finishes Dana...  
"can I come in?" asks Monica  
Dana shakes her head "I'm just off to bed"  
"no your not, were talking" says Monica barging past,  
Dana shuts the door and leans on it, wishing the world to swallow her up, she can feel Monica's eyes on her back. She turns,  
"What can I do for you then at this hour?" says Dana in her best voice  
"don't toy with me Dana I want to talk, we need to talk and I'm not leaving till we do"  
Monica wasn't going to move an inch till she was sure she knew the truth and Dana knew her truth.  
"What if I don't want to talk?"  
Monica prepared for this, Dana forgot how well she knew her  
"then you will listen" Dana stands still, no expression  
"right" says Monica preparing her words  
"Dana, I care a lot for you but recently its changed, I can't not be around you, I'm falling for you, ok I said it. I thought it was just me who felt this way till earlier, till you kissed me"  
"I didn't kiss you"  
"however you see it we kissed, that's a big deal"  
"it maybe to you but I'm sure you've kissed many a woman in your time"  
Monica is offended by this  
"actually Dana, I've only kissed 2 others and that was as a teen as a dare in college, I kissed you cos I wanted to, cos I like you"  
"well I have never and it was wrong"  
This hit Monica hard,  
"why was it wrong?"  
"I'm catholic, it's wrong to be gay or bi. So kissing you was wrong"  
"don't try pushing your religion between us, I know you felt what I felt"  
"I didn't feel anything"  
Such a lie but Dana had to escape the insanity that was happening.  
"Your a liar" says Monica, clearly becoming upset  
"no I'm not, I felt nothing. I just wanted the experience, now its done, its done"  
Monica was hurt  
"but you said you meant it"  
"I said that thinking you'd freak and run, not run tome but away"  
That's it Monica broke, her tears fell  
"so you feel nothing? So I'm wasting my time being here? Why would you lead me on? I thought we were friends, and you do this. Your cruel Dana"  
she starts to walk to the door, tears still falling... She looks straight at Dana shakes her head then goes for the handle but Dana grabs her hand  
"your not leaving" says Dana,  
Monica's mood flares  
"am I not? Who's gonna stop me?"  
and she turns the handle  
"stop mon, please" dana's voice wavers  
Monica opens the door and steps out, Dana grabs her arm  
"please don't go"  
"why the hell not? I'm your experiment; you've had your gay kiss now you'll turn back to men, why do you care how I'm feeling? You don't, so I'm leaving"  
"Monica please" pleads Dana tears now falling,  
Monica pulls her jacket free from dana's grip and starts walking away, Dana looks up  
"Monica... I love you..." shouts Dana,  
It echoes down the hall way, Monica stops dead in her tracks  
"you what?"  
"I love you..."  
"your just saying that cos of what I said"  
"no I'm not. Can you come back inside?"  
"No tell me now and Ill decide what I'm doing"  
Dana sighs  
"Monica, I'm scared. I've never felt how I do now for anyone and its more scary that it's for a woman, but not any woman, you. I've never kissed or been near another woman before, and I admit I freaked out. I never anticipated you liking me back, my thoughts never got past kissing you" her voice wavers more but fights it continue, slowly moving towards Monica  
"I...have never felt such a pull to anyone before. But I do like you and I really really want to kiss you again. I'm sorry I run, I'm sorry I said what I just said" the sob takes over and Monica pulls her into her arms as her own sob takes over.  
They just stand in each others embrace, both trying to calm and see sense, so much flooding their minds. Monica hoping this is the start of something then she can be around William more and care for him. Dana wondering if this is the start of something, she needs Monica so much. She adores William and he her, itd be perfect.  
"Shall we go back in?" asks Monica.  
Dana nods and they walk back in, Monica takes off her coat while Dana shuts the door, they turn as if in sync and just stare at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

You and me?

Ch 4

All that had been said suddenly washed away and all they were filled with was desire, to hold, to be held, to love... Both stepped forward as if in complete sync, hands go into hair and they move closer, until their lips join, this kiss is full of so much feeling and care... It deepens and both feel completely at ease, wanting, needing more. Monica pulls back a little, breaking the lock... Moves across dana's cheek to her neck, she snakes her right hand, around dana's waist and pulls her further into her, there bodies become one, she kisses her neck with delicacy,

"you ok?" she whispers

"Yes" is all she gets back,

Dana's left hand is following Monica, her hand goes behind her back, slowly running up and down, Monica moves back to her lips, they join again, the passion following is incomprehendable, Dana starts walking backwards not breaking the hold or closeness, she crashes against the door, pulling Monica down a bit more to her height, Dana pulls up her leg for support, hands start moving up and under shirts... Skin to skin contact, both take a deep breath in then out, normally Dana would not of liked this, her bodies not what it wad after having William, but she tingles under Monica's touch and wants more, she knows what she wants to do and it feels so right and natural... Monica's still a little unsure, still needing reassurance before she does anything, especially since she knows Dana's body conscious, Dana breaks from the kiss and leans in

"Can I?" she asks pulling at Monica's top

"If you want to?"

"I do" she smiles

And pulls back into the kiss, tongues are in play now too, teasing. Slowly without looking Dana undoes each button, revealing more flesh, once there all undone she pushes it off her shoulders, she starts to run her hands up and down the newly exposed flesh, Monica's breathing changes and she wants her so much... So much to touch her as Dana is her, but is scared, scared she'll push Dana too fat too fast and it'll end in a row again... Dana pulls away and looks straight at Monica, she moves a hand to her cheek "what's wrong Mon?" what can she reply? How can she reply? She takes a bit of Dana's blouse in her hand and looks down at it

"Undo it" is all Dana says,

Monica looks up

"Yes I'm sure" and pulls her into her lips,

Shocked by this she kisses her back, and slowly starts to undo the buttons, but what does she do once there undone? She'd never felt so unsure and scared with anyone before. Once there all undone she slips her hands onto her sides, then one round her back, pulling herself closer, skin to skin contact, both groan, the sensations flooding their minds are overwhelming. Monica moves from her lips and starts kissing her neck, collarbone, down her chest, Monica feels Dana wiggling, she looks up and she's sliding her blouse off, she continues her trail of kisses across each breast, trapped in the beautiful, black lace bra, dana's hand in her hair, she trails the kiss back to her lips. In one swift movement Dana moves Monica to against the door and she takes control, taking fill advantage of it, she slowly kisses Monica's neck, moving down, she reaches her breasts and does as Monica had just done to her, teasing her erect nipples through her bra... She didn't like the barrier, she kissed back up, and slides her hand behind Monica's back, Mon freezes again, she so needs to relax and enjoy this but she can't... Slowly Dana's hand moves up to her bra clasp, she leans into her ear

"Breath Mon" and she let's it out,

She was indeed holding her breath,

"Dana" she looks up in response...

But no words cone put, slowly Dana with ease one handed undoes Monica bra, Dana slowly eases it from her shoulders and down her arms, Monica let's it slide off, watching it hit the floor, Dana leans her forehead on Monica's and they both watch as dana's hands cone up and start to play with Monica's nipples. Monica needs Dana lips, she moves so Dana moves then she grabs her next and pulls her into her lips, while Dana carries on, monicas growing more relaxed and wetter, she now knows Dana wants it all and won't settle for less. Dana pulls back

"Come on" she says pulling Monica back,

She back kissing her again while she leads her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Monica freezes again, yes she had been in Dana's bedroom before but not like this, she let's Dana take the lead, the kissing continues and Dana starts to undo Monica's pants, following the lead Monica does the same, soon both sets hit the floor. Dana pulls out of the Kiss, sits on the bed and gently slides herself backwards to the pillows

"Come" is all she says

Monica obeys, crawling across the bed, Dana spreads her legs and Monica knows where she's going, in control on top,

"I thought you'd want to be the dominant",

Dana smiles

"I do normally but not with you",

Monica smiles and starts kissing her, delicate little pecks on her lips, then down her neck, towards her breasts, she teases her left nipple through the bra Dana's groan fuelling her on, she replaces her lips with her thump and kisses back up to her ear

"Your more dressed than me"

Stating it as though a normal thing, Dana smiles

"Then you'd better do something about it then",

More fuel on Monica's fire, she slips her hand behind Dana taking her time, kissing, licking and nibbling on her neck.

Slowly she undoes Dana's bra, pulls it off her shoulders and throws it aimlessly. Then she's instantly there again kissing, and gently nibbling, dana's hands are in her hair, moans and deep groans keep coming, unknowingly dana's hips have a mind of their own, grinding against her sexy lovers body, Monica can feel through the lace panties how wet Dana is and wants to release her, she's kisses down her body to her stomach, she's looks a little wondering why she is so conscious of her stomach its fine, she gets hold of the panties, looks up at Dana awaiting permission. Dana looks down, and she knows this is what she wants, she nods "only if I can too" Monica smiles, slowly slides up onto her knees and teases off dana's panties, she is instantly taken a back, she shaves, she feels the complete arousal flow through her, she slowly starts to remove hers while dana's eagerly watches, there off. Now they are both completely naked, what next? Monica slowly moves down to between Dana's legs, she parts her lips and see her swollen clit, crying for attention, she looks up at Dana; she looks scared this worries Monica

"Shall we stop?"

She feels she would die if Dana said yes

"No please",

All systems go, Monica sips fully down and gently teases her clit with her tongue, watching Dana's reaction, this throws Dana into a whole new place, she throws her head back

"Oww my... God... Mon...uhh"

She so wants more and Monica continues... Dana moans get louder and she becomes very vocal...

"Mon...Please... St...Uhh"

Monica takes that as a possible stop and does, slowly moves up Dana's body

"I stopped, what's wrong?"

Dana touches Monica's cheek

"Sorry but I..." Monica's worried this is the end of this...

"I don't want to do that until I know how to do it to you" she sighs

"Ok babe, that's fine"

She starts kissing Dana full on again, letting her hand wander down her body...

"Mon... Can you roll so I can watch?" this stuns her,

"Of course"

Slowly she rolls off and onto her side, Dana rolls onto her side too, Monica touches Dana's thigh then pulls her leg up, for easier access... Then Dana does the same... Monica then realises this is going to be a 2 way thing and grows even more aroused...

Now in sync again, they slide there hands down each others bodies, slowly, enjoying the feeling. They both hit wet,

"My god Mon... This all for me" she nods

"And only you"

Gently they part lips... Dana draws breath in through her teeth, this fuels Monica further and she starts teasing her clit, Dana throws her head back then slowly comes back up, and she starts to do the same to Monica, who cries out "yeah Dana"...

Slowly Dana moves her finger down, and gently in...

"My god"

Biting her lip... She follows suit and gently slides 1 in... Dana pulls her into her lips, kissing furiously. Slowly they start drawing in and out, but 1's not enough and it becomes 2 and then 3. Both women are crying out, and heading towards the end...

"Dana?"

"Uh ha"

"Are you close?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes... I want to... At the same time"

Dana nods, the pace quickens and both start to cry out even louder, then with one final stroke they both cry out... As they both climax...

Both slowly draw out, Monica again is suddenly unsure, Dana feels the same but pulls Monica to her for a kiss, they linger like this both thinking

"Will you stay?"

Asks Dana unsure of what answer she'll get, this stuns Monica

"If you want me to?" Dana sighs

"Enough of what I want, what do you want?"

"I'd like to stay"

Dana smiles and lies down pulling Monica down with her.

"Thank you" whispers Dana,

They snuggle up and fall asleep, leaving Monica with her thoughts, was this the start of something? Was it just fun? Did Dana actually feel anything? It all flooded her mind, she needed to know but couldn't wake her, she looked to peaceful. It could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

You and me?

Ch5

Monica must of drifted off as the next thing shd knew it was growing light outside and she could hear William. She looked at dana who was now laying on her back, she still looked peaceful and beautiful, she wanted so much to kiss her but thought better of it. William started to grow louder and she thought to leave dana asleep, she slipped out of bed and looked around for her clothes. Sh found her pants then remeberd the rest was in the lounge, thenn she spotted danas dressing gown, threw it on then walked out to Williams room doing it up.  
"hey little man" she whispered "you coming for a cuddle?" he lifted his arms "that's a good boy, now let's go play so mumma can sleep a bit longer".  
She carried him into the lounge, and put him in his bouncer chair and sat with him.

Dana woke, alone and cold, where was monica? Had she left? Was she freaked by what happened between them? So much run through her mind, then she looked at the time, why was william so quiet? Its his wake up time. She got up and couldn't find her dressing gown so slipped on her joggers and tshirt and walked out of the bedroom. As she stepped out she heard william laugh, he was closer than his bedroom she looked over onto the floor by the sofa and saw him in his chair with monica infront of him singing. They looked so cute together and she could see william liked her, he was eagerly watching her, then he must of spotted her and started looking over making loads of noise  
"morning baby, and william" Monica turned to face her  
"morning, I hope you don't mind me getting him up, he was getting very vocal and I thought he might wake you... You looked so angelic asleep" both smile  
"its ok. He's happy with you. Ill just put his bottle on"  
and dana retreats to the kitchen. Danas so happy monica is still here and didn't respond badly to the 'morning baby'. She put his bottle in the warmer, thinking about what had happened between them and wondered where it was all going. She wanted it to be the start of something, something like a relationship. She went back in to find william being cartried towards the kitchen,  
"you ok?" dana asked,  
"yeah, just came to check your ok",  
dana smiles "I'm ok, are you?" she nods,  
"good, I'm gonna change william and dress him, give him his bottle then I'm... Well if your staying..." she pauses waiting for a reaction,  
"your what if I'm staying?" urges monica, unsure she can say it...  
"I'm all yours" she says uneasily, monica smiles,  
"oww ok".  
Dana then goes in "come on william changing time then bottle" she reaches out,takes him and they walk off,  
"jump a shower if you want" dana calls,  
"ok will do" replies monica.  
She picks up her and danas clothes from the floor by the door, remebering how they got there,smiling to herself.  
Went into the bedroom, she wasn't sure how she felt about showering and what dana meant by being all hers once william goes to sleep.  
Once in the shower she can't stop imagining Dana in there naked soaping herself, she pushes this thought away until she knows what's going on.  
Showered and out, she decides to go comando as the thought of wearing the same underwear isn't a nice one. She towel dries her hair then walks back into the lounge and sees dana sat with william having his bottle  
"feel better?" ask dana as soon as she walks in  
"yes thanks" they both smile.  
"Mon do you mind finishing giving him his bottle?"  
"umm ok yeah I can do that" and walks over to the sofa confused as to why.  
"I need a shower, he'll just finish then go to sleep, ill be out soon then we can pop him in his cot" monica sits down next to dana and she hands william over, still cluthing his bottle  
"I won't be long" asures dana and she goes into the bedroom.  
Once alone in her bedroom dana thinks about what happened in there a few hours ago, but what did it mean? She'd never felt so good and satisfied before. She decided once william was in his cot asleep to address the situation, then she slipped into the shower.  
Monica sat nursing william, his little eyes gently closing as he started to fell asleep. She watched his every move and expression, he was definatly like dana, but she wondered how much like Mulder he was, she hadn't been around him much to know. How would mulder feel should he return for his son? And finding dana with a woman... Let alone it being her, she didn't want to know, but the thought wouldn't go away. Soon william was asleep and she took his bottle and put it on the table. She just sat thinking, trying not to, then was startled from her thinking by a hand on her shoulder, she turned startled but manges a smile, danas hair clung to her face framing it beautifully, she had on a plain tshirt and jeans, very casual looking.  
"you ok?" asks dana, monica enjoys looking dana up and down  
"yes I'm fine, you?" she nods,  
"shall we put little man to bed" monica nods  
and stands expecting dana to take william but she walks off towards his room, so she follows. Once inside dana moves the side down and monica gently puts him in,  
"sleep tight" she whispers and moves away.  
Dana moves on and kisses his head then locks the sides back up, she turns to moniv who is still looking down at william  
"he's so like you" she pauses "isn't he?" dana nods  
"yes, not much like his father, he looks how my brother bill did at that age, Charles my younger brother was apparently very skinny as a baby" she looks at monica  
"there's more to that than your trying to let on, I know you too well, why you ask?" she turns  
"let's go talk" says monica about to walk out, but dana grabs her hand,  
"ok let's" and they walk out hand in hand.  
Dana sits and monica reluctantly sits next to her,  
"what's going on monica? talk to me"  
monica didn't know what to say...  
"its nothing, I'm being stupid is all" this didn't cpnvinve dana  
"ok, well can I ask something?" monica nods "what did last night mean? I mean for you and between us?" monica looks away, she's been scared of thi question coming  
"I don't know, umm... Its upto you what it is, your the one with a baby to consider,what does it mean to you?" dana just shrugs and is about to speak  
"don't worry about it dana" monica stands " ill go, I'm glad you had fun. Ill uh... See you around" and she starts to walk to the door  
"Mon, stop"  
"why? Its clear this isn't what you want, you don't want a woman. As you implied last night your not that way inclined, and now its out of your system your fine. So no point me hanging around. So I'm off "  
"no Mon stop, I need you, I want you. I told you last night that I love you, would I lie about that?" monica swings round  
"you just said that to get what you wanted, you've not said it since, even while we were making love you didn't say it, I know its not true" dana steps closer  
"monica, all I said was my attempt at making you hate me so I wouldn't see you and want you so much. I do love you. The moment I touched you yesterday I knew... I knew I never wanted to kiss, touch or love anybody else. I'd never of taken you to bed in my home if I didn't care for you, don't you know that?" monica shrugs  
"dana I don't know, you kiss me, then you run a mile, then we rowed and you were so sure that you didn't want me,that I was an experiment, you then scream that you love me and then take me to bed, I don't know what's going on. Tell me what you want, no more games"  
"monica I need you, I do, I'm not messing you around, don't you see?"  
"dana you may want me but what's best for william? He's only a baby, what's best for hin? His dads gone, off the scene but what if he comes back? Will you take him back? Will you then want him in your bed and not me? You need to think of all of this" dana looks at her feet then staright at monica  
"didn't any of this cross your mind beofre we kissed or even better before we slept together? Is the fact of taking on william and having to share me with him too much?" tears start forming in her eyes, monica steps forward  
"I'm not doing anything, I love william and I thought hard about taking him on, and I would in a heart beat but is it in his best interest? Come here" she holds out her arms and hugs dana  
"I love you, I know I do, and I only want you but what happens if mulder comes back? I need to know"  
dana just holds monica trying to control her tears, she loves monica, she doesn't love Mulder, if he did come back he could have access, but willim was her baby and monica would be her partner  
"monica, if Mulder comes back, big if, then he'd have access but he's never coming back into my bed. We slept together twice, that's it, he wad never my partner, it was just a lapse in judgment and it happened. I don't want him, never have, but he gave me my miracle baby. I want you monica, I need you and if I'm happy william will be happy, he loves you. So can we try? I mean being together?"  
Monicas mouth drops open, shocked, she'd wanted this so much but never thought dana would agree  
"dana, I'd be more than happy to try, on one condition?"  
Dana looks up "what's that?"  
"that I can spend the rest of today with you and william?"  
Dana smiles "of course. But your serious? I mean about us being together?"  
Monica pulls back, moves her hand to dana's neck,.pulling her towards her lips "yes I'm serious"  
Their lips join and for a moment time stands still, nothing exists but them, this kiss, full of promise and love... Monics breaks the kiss, smiling, dana doesn't smile  
"what's wrong hun?" monica is concerned  
"I was just thinking I need to make up to you all I said yesterday, I was horrid to you" she tries to say it without smiling  
"so what you gonna do about it them? Miss scully... My miss sexy scully" wiggling her eyebrows and licking her lips... Dana moves back and grabs her hands  
"well come with me and ill show you" and she leads her to the bedroom giggling.


End file.
